


Troublemakers

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Grace, the adopted daughter of Sebastian and Kimi, dares Jack to prank Niki. It goes as well as expected.





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> First time I've ever written an OC. She's my own creation made in a discussion with Historygeek12 and since she was so kind enough to write a fic with me yesterday I have decided to actually write a fic with her myself. I'm a little nervous XD 
> 
> Grace Raikkonen-Vettel was adopted as a baby by Sebastian and Kimi. In this fic she and Jack are about six years old.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack whispers to Grace as the two of them rummage through Toto’s desk drawer.

“I’m sure. Come on, you’re not scared are you?” Grace asks, the young girl’s eyes full of mischief as she looks at him.

Since Sebastian and Kimi had decided to start bringing Grace to races, Jack and she had become firm friends. The two children had been joined at the hip since they had been introduced. Jack was the calmer of the two, always working out the flaws in their pranks and games, but Grace was more wild, having learnt her sense of fun from her Vater.

“I am not scared.” Jack huffs, looking annoyed.

“Well then. I dare you.” She finds what she’s looking for in the drawer and holds it out to him. A black marker.

Jack looks worried for a second, but then a determined look crosses his face and he takes the pen from her.

Grace smiles evilly and pushes him towards the open office door. “Come on. I bet he’s still sleeping.”

Jack nods and follows her towards the main part of the Mercedes motorhome, where Niki Lauda is laying fast asleep on the sofa.

The two children creep up to him and Jack uncaps the pen, looking nervous.

“Give him a moustache!” Grace whispers to him.

Jack nods, moving closer to Niki.

The Austria man lets out a snore and the two of them jump back in fear for a second, but when he doesn’t wake up they move forward.

“Go on. Give him a moustache!” Grace says again and Jack sighs, leaning over and gently drawing a squiggly line on the top of Niki’s lip.

Niki doesn’t stir and Grace lets out a tiny giggle.

Jack breathes a sigh of relief and turns to go and put the marker back, but Grace stops him.

“No…we need to add something…write idiot on his head!” She grins, and this time Jack can see her Isä in her expression.

“He’ll kill us!” Jack whispers, horrified.

“You’re not scared are you?” Grace says again with a smirk.

“No…no…” Jack shakes his head, but she only laughs.

“You are!” Grace grins.

“I am not!” Jack almost yells but Grace shushes him as Niki mumbles in his sleep.

With a glare at her, Jack leans up again and quickly draws idiot on his head. “Happy now?”

Grace beams at him and nods. “Perfect.” She takes his hand. “And now we run!”

Jack nods and follows after her as she runs them back to Ferrari’s motorhome.

Sebastian looks up as his daughter runs in with Jack. “Hey you two, having fun?”

Grace nods and smiles innocently at her Vater. “We had lots of fun, didn’t we Jack?” She turns to him.

Jack nods mutely and Sebastian frowns at how quiet the boy is, Jack is never quiet unless he is worried about something.

It’s then that Kimi walks into the motorhome, immediately spotting the two children.

He walks up to Grace and laughs happily. “That’s my daughter!” He ruffles her hair.

Grace giggles and moves away. “Isä!”

Kimi just grins and looks at Sebastian. “We need to hide the kids.”

“What? Why?” Sebastian frowns, looking at his daughter. “Grace, what did you and Jack do?”

“SHE DARED ME!” Jack yells, pointing at her.

“I DID NOT!” Grace yells back.

Kimi rolls his eyes. “Niki is on the warpath. He’s already yelling at Toto and Susie. You two drew on his face.”

“Grace!” Sebastian groans. “You need to stop pranking Niki!”

“Sorry Vater.” She looks at him with puppy eyes, again learnt from him.

Sebastian sighs and stands up. “You two need to say sorry.”

The two children nod, looking scared.

“Just say sorry and it will be fine.” Kimi says soothingly as he opens the motorhome door. “I’ll come with you, okay?”

Grace and Jack nod and Kimi leads the two children back to Mercedes.

* * *

Niki is still having a shouting match with Toto and Susie and as they enter and Grace and Jack hide behind Kimi.

“Your office door should be locked!” Niki snaps. “This is permanent ink Toto!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll lock the door in future.” Toto says, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to laugh. Susie quickly nudges his side to tell him to behave.

“How am I meant to leave looking like this?” Niki asks, folding his arms.

“Use concealer?” Toto suggests, but that only makes Niki glare.

Kimi gently coughs and the three of them whip around. “Uh sorry to interrupt but I have two little ones who want to say sorry.” He gently moves away from the two kids so they couldn’t hide, but he keeps one reassuring hand on Grace’s shoulder.

Niki looks at the two children, but his expression softens when he sees how worried they are.

“We’re sorry Uncle Niki.” Grace says gently, looking genuinely sorry. Jack adds his own voice. “I’m sorry.”

Niki sighs gently and goes over to the two children. He kneels down to their level. “It’s okay, I forgive you two little troublemakers. Nice penmanship.” He smirks, ruffling their hair.

The two children laugh and hesitantly smile at him.

Niki smiles and pulls them into a hug, which they return.

“I’m going to punish you though.” He warns gently when they pull out of the hug. “You don’t get any of Niki’s famous hot chocolate for a week.”

The two groan but nod. Understanding they deserve the punishment.

Niki smiles softly and nods. “Now go and play quietly. I think James is bored at McLaren, perhaps you two can visit him?”

The two children nod excitedly and run off towards McLaren to see Uncle James.

“You’re too soft on them.” Kimi teases softy as they watch the two children run off.

“They were having fun.” Niki shrugs. “Even if it was at my expense. Plus I love the little brats.”

“They’re not brats, Niki.” Toto chastens.

“Little angels then.” Niki rolls his eyes.

Kimi snorts and shakes his head. “Well I’m glad that’s sorted. Nice moustache, Niki.” He says with a grin, quickly leaving the motorhome before Niki could hit him.

Toto chuckles softly and walks up to Niki with Susie. “You did well.”

“Yeah well they’re good kids, even if they’re little devils on times.” Niki replies, but he’s smiling.

Toto squeezes his shoulder and smiles. “They love you too.”

Niki nods and grabs his cap, pulling it low to try to hide the pen on his forehead.

It’s then that Toto lets out a laugh and Niki hits him lightly, making Toto roll his eyes.

Niki smiles at him, clearly all being well.

Just another day at the Paddock.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
